


Cozy

by CelestialArcadia



Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nonverbal Communication, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Third Person Limited, Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: In Aziraphale's opinion, the most comfortable place on Earth is his bookshop.In Crowley's opinion, the most comfortable place on Earth is Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: To Keep Each Other Warm (An Ineffable Holiday 2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019, Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> The fics in this series were originally chapters of a single work (entitled "To Keep Each Other Warm"). Since they were all standalone anyway, I've decided to split them up into separate works. There are no other changes.

It was in the public’s best interest for Aziraphale to not open the bookshop that day. There had been a dreadful ice storm the night before, you see; the street outside was slippery, and the buildings all lined with intimidating icicles that could deal quite a bit of damage to a human head. And _oh,_ Aziraphale couldn’t bear the thought of someone coming to harm just because they wanted to buy a book from him, however misguided their plan…

Yes, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to open. He was just looking out for the humans. Of course he was! And he’d be quite offended by anyone insinuating otherwise.

So while London’s meteorologists worked to puzzle out the origin of the sudden, bizarrely-localized ice storm which had hit Soho, Aziraphale enjoyed a quiet day in. He gathered up a small stack of books to read—a combination of old favorites and old favorites-to-be—alongside a steaming mug of what was, in his own humble opinion, the perfect cocoa. The temperature was perfect: wonderfully toasty in the way that a room can only truly be in the dead of winter.

In short, Aziraphale wanted for nothing.

Especially since he was also hosting the company of the one being whom he would enjoy sharing this time with.

“Crowley, dear, are you going to stay like that the whole day?”

The snake sitting on the arm of Aziraphale’s sofa, who had perked up at the sight of the approaching angel, drooped somewhat and moved to turn away.

“Oh—oh, no, love, I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t mind at all.” Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “All the forms you take are wonderful, this one included.”

Aziraphale sat the cocoa down on the side table and himself down on the sofa next to where Crowley was curled up. He slithered down onto Aziraphale’s lap and gently poked in between the bottom two buttons of his waistcoat; he couldn’t fit through the space, not without altering his current body further, but that wasn’t his goal.

“Hmph. I only just got dressed and you already want me to take my clothes off. Utterly shameless,” Aziraphale scolded fondly as he carefully unbuttoned the vest.

Crowley hissed in reply. He rarely spoke outright when he was in this form. However, Aziraphale liked to think that he could interpret his hisses and body language fairly well by this point. _No sense in dressing to the nines when it’s just the two of us, angel_ was the impression he’d gotten this time. He had a point, technically, although maybe it wasn’t a point Aziraphale would go out of his way to concede.

After taking off the waistcoat, folding it gingerly, and setting it atop the side table next to the books and cocoa, Aziraphale looked back down at Crowley and asked, “Is that better? Is there anything else you need?”

Crowley shook his head, but didn’t quite relax in the way that Aziraphale expected.

“Is there anything you _want?_ You can ask for whatever you’d like, dearest.”

Crowley had trouble with words sometimes. He tried to push past the blocks in his mind that kept him from asking for the love and affection he craved, but there were still days when he simply couldn’t spit his feelings out no matter what he did. Aziraphale never forced him to say or do anything no matter the form he was in, but Crowley often found it easier to navigate the feeling as a snake regardless. He couldn’t always find the right words to ask Aziraphale to cuddle with him all day during those times when that was the only coherent thought his brain would let him have, but he could usually hiss and poke at him a bit and get the same result.

So he, a bit hesitantly, nudged one of Aziraphale’s shirt buttons.

“Ah. I see.” Aziraphale stroked the scales on top of Crowley’s head before lightly kissing the tip of his snout. “Alright, but I’ll have you know that if a customer comes in while I’m _indecent,_ I’m blaming you.”

He knew it was more than slightly ridiculous to imply that a customer would simply “come into” the locked bookstore, especially in this weather, but Aziraphale enjoyed this type of harmless, playful teasing too much to let the opportunity pass him by. Crowley draped himself across the angel’s thighs and waited patiently as Aziraphale removed his bow tie then untucked and undid his shirt. When he finished, Aziraphale looked back down at his demon, who quickly nuzzled himself against his bare middle, the flesh there yielding to the gentle pressure.

“Just a moment, let me get myself properly situated.” He pulled his legs onto the cushions and laid back on the sofa, giving Crowley the space to fully rest on Aziraphale’s soft belly. Crowley almost seemed to melt into the contact, looking the very picture of relaxation as he coiled himself loosely on top of the pillow that was Aziraphale.

“I’m glad to see you’re comfortable. Do tell me if—oh!” Aziraphale was interrupted by a small tickling sensation under his chin. Crowley couldn’t kiss him exactly, not with his snake form’s lack of lips, but he could give something approximating one with his tongue and that was just as good, Aziraphale thought, smiling brightly back at him. “Oh, my dear. My beloved serpent. Thank you. You’re always so lovely.” His warm voice radiated infinite love as he picked up the top book from his little stack and began to read.

Aziraphale wanted for nothing, and neither did Crowley.


End file.
